


FFS

by crazygirlne



Series: Smutty Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose accidentally texts a suggestive picture to the Doctor, will it turn out to be a good thing or a bad thing? (Spoiler: it's a good thing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	FFS

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from ChocolateQueennk: Ten x Rose, phone sex or cyber sex or sexting or Skype sex.

It started out as an accident.

Rose was trying to take a photo of the dinner that was waiting if the Doctor would ever get his skinny arse out of the TARDIS, but her first attempt ended up entirely a shot of her breasts. She took another photo, staying out of the picture this time, and tried to send it to the Doctor, only to send the wrong one.

She felt herself pale and then pinken as she realized she’d just sent the Doctor a picture of her chest, complete with a hint of black lace underneath her shirt, along with a caption, “Come and get it!”

Rose left the table, mumbling a quick excuse to her mother before hiding in her room.

Cheeks burning, she threw herself onto her bed. She needed to think of what to say. She could say it was an accident, obviously, but then did she explain why she _had_ that photo in the first place? Was that protesting too much, or was it simply explaining what happened? Should she just laugh it off instead? A few months ago it might’ve been easier, but lately they’d been flirting more, and there’d even been a kiss after that thing with the Wire, and last night there was that look in his eyes that made her think--

 _Buzz_.

She closed her eyes before looking down at the text.

“(1/2)While that photograph is spectacular, Rose, I’m not entirely sure it’s wise for me to come get that. Well, not while your mother’s watching. Well, not that she’d watch, but she’d see me co

“(2/2)me over and presumably go into your room, and I suspect the screeching would be a distraction. Can’t be distracted if I want to get anything done properly.”

Rose gaped at the phone. She wasn’t sure what she’d expected, but it hadn’t been this. Was he serious, or was he just playing along, treating it like a joke to save her embarrassment? She hesitated, fingers hovering over her keypad before she responded.

“And what is it that you would be doing, exactly?” she typed.

“I’d start by kissing you. Haven’t done that nearly enough. It’s good for the health, you know. Releases oxytocin, amongst other things.”

Rose ran her fingers over her lips as she read his response. Her breath slowed when her worry dissipated, and she felt her heart thumping against her chest. He seemed serious. She licked her lips.

“What next, Doctor?”

“Well, there’s an awful lot of clothing in the way of anything else, isn’t there?” came the quick reply.

She took a deep breath. It was time to end this or commit. “Not if we take it off.”

Again, the Doctor’s return text was quick. “Astute assessment. On-point observation.” The phone buzzed again before she could respond. She downloaded a photo of the Doctor’s pinstriped jacket slung over the jump seat, tie on top.

Rose bit her lip, sparing a glance for her unlockable bedroom door. “What should I take off first?”

“Well, I’m rather fascinated by that photograph, still. If you take off your shirt, I can run my fingers along that bit of lace.”

Rose slipped her own fingers under the low neckline of her shirt, running them along the top of the cups of her bra. Her breath hitched as she pictured the Doctor’s fingers there instead. “That feels good, Doctor.”

The wait was longer this time, her phone buzzing just before she could panic.

“Feels even better when you get my shirt off, too, and I can pull you against me. All that skin contact, it’s almost good as kissing, you know. Your bra should probably go, too.”

“Okay,” she texted back, fingers finding their way under her bra this time, skating against her sensitive nipples. “Then it’s only fair I get to run my hands down your back, take hold of that foxy bum and pull you closer.”

“Oh, Rose. I’m hard against you when you do that. Can you feel how much I’ve wanted this?”

She swallowed, hand leaving her chest in favor of where she might feel him pressed against her. “How long have you wanted this, Doctor?”

“Ages. Since that first time in Cardiff, at least.” She could imagine how rough his voice might be as he said it.

“I’m unbuttoning my jeans,” she typed, following through. She ran her fingers along the top of her knickers while she waited.

“I’ll slide them off of you, then take off my trousers. I’ll kiss you again, then make my way down. My lips will touch every inch of skin I’ve fantasized about.” At the Doctor’s words, Rose’s mouth went dry. “I’ve thought about it a lot. This may take a while.”

“My room doesn’t lock. We might not have a while.”

“In that case, I’ll limit myself to the top three things I’d like to kiss.”

Rose slipped her hand into her jeans, letting her fingers just barely brush over the cloth over her clit, keeping her movements easy and slow while she waited for him to continue.

“I’ll kiss your neck, that part that you expose when you tilt your head and smile. I’ll kiss your breast, the right one. That’s the one that touches me when you lean against me.”

She moved her hand back to her nipple, picturing his mouth, his tongue there instead.

“Feels amazing, Doctor. Where’s the third?” It was getting harder to focus well enough to type.

“I’ll have to take off your knickers. You smell lovely, Rose. I’ll take my time here, because I’m sure the sounds you make will be worth it.”

She moved her hands back down, slipping them under her kickers this time and discarding the last of her patience.

“Feels good. Feels so good, Doctor. I’ve pictured this, when I touch myself on the TARDIS.” Containing a moan as her fingers pressed damply against her clit, she added. “What about you? This will get me off, but we might not have time after.”

“I’m so close already, finally being able to taste you. I take myself in hand. Gods, I’m close. Please tell me you’re close.”

Rose sped her motions, throwing her arm over her mouth for a moment to block a whimper before she brought the phone back where she could see. “Fuck, Doctor, I’m close.”

“Come for me, Rose.”

She did, turning her head to muffle the sounds in her pillow as her body pressed up into her fingers, her mind full of images of the Doctor. When she caught her breath, she saw she’d missed another text from the Doctor.

“Did you?”

Rose took a steadying breath. “Yeah. Did you?”

“Yeah.”

She stared at the phone, trying to collect herself. Had they really just done that? And she’d been so on edge, so ready for it… She wasn’t sure she’d ever gotten herself off that quickly without a toy to help.

“Rose! Rose?” Her mother’s voice came from just outside her room, and Rose quickly re-buttoned and straightened herself up.

“Just a minute, Mum,” she called. She sent a text to the Doctor (“Better get over here. Mum’s been waiting for us.”) and opened the door. “Sorry. Let me just use the loo and I’ll be right there, yeah?”

Rose washed up and went out to the table. The Doctor was sitting, peering uncomfortably into the kitchen, where her mother was taking food back out of the oven. When he turned to look at Rose, he broke into a satisfied grin, and she felt something inside her relax.

“Hello.” His voice was low, content, and she moved to sit next to him, noting the slight flush of his cheeks that mirrored her own.

“Hello,” she returned, smiling at him, a smile that grew when his eyes darted to first her tongue, then the side of her neck.

“I don’t know why I bothered making supper for the two of you,” Jackie grumbled as she carried a pan into the room. “It’s gone cold already. And look at you both. If I didn’t know you were in different places just now I’d think you had a quick shag.”

“Mum, I told you, we aren’t like that,” she protested weakly, pulling out her phone once more to text the Doctor. “Maybe we can change that, in person, after we’re done here?” She watched her plate carefully until her phone buzzed in response.

“Brilliant idea, Rose Tyler. Let’s get out of here as fast as we can.”

She laughed, blaming it on something her mother said, and linked hands with the Doctor under the table, the already-present buzz of contentment and release laced with anticipation of things to come.


End file.
